Growing up too fast 3
by winchesterloverforever
Summary: Kara Carson couldn't think of anything worse than be stuck with the Winchesters. But shes there only hope for saving the world from war again against heaven and hell, which means protecting her.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all she saw. Kara knew she was dead. Why not? Dean could have hit here to hard on the head, which led to blood loss meaning death. He probably rapped her to. She didn't think so; even though he was a total dick, he did seem at least nice enough to let her die in peace. So, this was hell. A little dark for my taste she thought, but hey, it was HELL.

Then she started hearing footsteps. Pacing more like, she memorized the rhythm from when she was locked in a closet and her mother was waiting for her husband. After awhile, she knew she was tied up in rope, sitting under a light bulb and Sam, Dean were waiting for her to wake up to drill her with the stupid questions. She thought, hey, I could really tick them off by staying still for a really long time. But, on second thought, she was starving and parched too.

Finally, she opened her eyes to the blinding light. But it wasn't questions that welcomed her back; it was water. It splattered on her face, got in her mouth, and went down her breasts. The water was salty, which meant holy water. She saw Dean with a flask in his hands, standing in front of her and Sam sitting in the chair backwards. She looked at Dean, and then shook her head like a dog, spraying the water on him. She smirked at him, satisfied with herself.

"You really are a bitch." spat Dean. Now he put a machete on her neck.

"Whoa there boy, lets not be hasty, and I take that you're the fussy one, am I right, Sammy boy?" Kara bent her head to look at Sam. He was shaking his head with a smile on it.

"No one calls Sam Sammy, alright bitch,"

"Who the- no, WHAT are you, fairy, gypsy, witch?"

"I'm flattered, really, but I got a news-flash for you Dean. I'm 100% human… I think."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kara Carson, daughter of four, youngest, age is 28. My mothers name is Rose Michelson, her husband was Mike Carson. I am a sniper from the Special Forces, went to Princeton, majoring in psychology, and I did do stripping for a living. Oh, did I forget to tell you I'm a hunter?" she told them. Dean had a you-got-to-be-kiddin'-me-look on his face.

"No, how did you get this?" and held out her locket.

"It's a locket and it's mine."

He turned to Sam.

"Please let me kill her, or she's going to blow my head off with her voice."

"Um, excuse me, but that locket is no use to you, or anyone in the world in matter of fact if I die. Just F.Y.I."

Dean was about to yell at her again, when Sam stepped in.

"Dean, I would have thought that you knew she was one of those girls you wont get anything out of if you yell at her and do what she says. Let me do the talking," he now turned to her. " kara, what is it going to take for you to tell us about it." he looked at her with these puppy dog. She looked at them both, them gave in.

" Fine but you guys have to do exactly what I say or your going to have to wait another 500 years for some one to tell you what this baby does," she eyed the machete, " for starters, move the knife away from me and untie me."

After two horrible hours of torture for the guys, she was finally on her last request.

"The last thing I want is… Sam, Dean, get a hair cut. Sam, you look like a dirty hippie who's in love with unicorns, and Dean… well lets just say you look like a gay pimp." she smirked at Dean. Dean glared at her thinking how to kill her with so much pain. Sam sighed with frustration and looked at Kara in the eye.

" Kara, please just tell us what the Soul Collector is and does please." Kara sipped out off her Shirley Temple and took the cherry and dangled it above her drink.

" If you really want to know…," she sighed.

" YES!" shouted the boys, now their bodies arching closer to her.

" Fine! Jeez, ok. The Soul Collector is one of those artifacts that God made Lucifer when he sent him to exile, hoping the goodness in the locket would show him that humans, even though are flawed can be pure. It was made to keep the souls that have turned bad from good when they were in a deal. Lucifer tried to use it, but he couldn't find the purity in us, so he enchanted it for a women that turned from her family and turned her fate would be the master. It only opens when there is enough natural power in the atmosphere. It can open during a full moon, a comets, or a doppelgangers presence. You can speak to the souls in it on the event. Demons want it because they can turn the souls in here to bad again and release them and that would take them one gigantic step to their master plan of going to war against heaven and the world turn *POOF*." she explained with hand experiences in the end.

"By the way, why do you need it?"

"Because Crowley wants it, which means we want it." explained Dean.

"Hey, isn't there an angel following your ass like a puppy? What's his name... oh yah! Castiel!"

" we don't know where he is, but Kara, you said that in another 500 years someone could tell us." Sam asked with a confused expression.

" The new master is chosen 500 years after the former one dies."

" Then how did you get it?" said Dean, still glaring at her.

" I don't know. My mother gave it to me right before I slammed the door in her face and never see her again for 10 years, telling me it was my fathers."

" Mike?"

" No dumb ass, my real father." spat Kara, glaring at Dean, warning him that he was about to cross a line.

" Then who is h-"

" I don't know bastard! That's why I left my family! They lied to me for my whole life. You're lucky you at least had a mother and father that loved you all their life. Yah, I know who you two are. You guys are the famous Winchesters, who was raised by your father after a demon killed your mother. Do you know how much I would give to be loved by my mother for only the first six months of my life and never remember her again then have my mother for my whole life and doesn't even love me." she got up from the table, grabbed her leather jacket and stormed out the door of the diner.

" Wait! Kara!" yelled Sam as he ran out of the diner.

" Oh, screw you and your dick head brother." and walked back to the motel.

She grabbed her stuff into her duffel bag, which they grabbed for her when they knocked her out in her apartment.

" Kara, please give them a chance." said a voice.

" I don't wan-" she turned around to find a brown haired women behind her.

" Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up in the backseat of a car. The leather seats, worn down, but comfortable. It smelled like beer, pie, and gunpowder. It kind of smelled like home. There was, dried up blood on the floor, papers with demonic symbols, and beer caps. It was night that was for sure. She knew the car was moving because the car was purring under my weight. Kara dared to look up and see the drivers. Two middle age men were in the front seats. The younger looking was in the passenger seat was a GIANT. He was at least 6'5. He looked almost thirty. He was sleeping, his face turned towards her. There were stress lines on it but he looked gorgeous, if you were into his type. He had long brown hair, up to his cheek.

She shifted her eyes towards the driver. He was clearly his older brother. He had broad shoulders, cheek bones and face. Everything said fierce. Not like his brother who was more careful. Bags showed under his eyes, and his face was getting a little scruffy.

She ran her hand on her thigh, looking for her gun. Gone. They probably took it. She looked for her ankle gun. Gone too. Damn. They probably thought of that one. Good thing that she always had a gun in her bra. She pulled it out and aimed it a sleeping one. She really wasn't going to shoot, just scare them.

"Who the hell are you two?' she firmly said in a cold tone.

"Holy shit!" yelled the older one as he swerved the his Chevy impala on the road.

The sleeping one immediately woke up and pulled a gun from his back pocket. He clicked the safety off and aimed it at her.

"Okay, okay. No need for guns. Were trying to help you!" yelled the driver.

"Saving me? Now I've heard of everything. You freaking mugged me in the backseat of your car, knocked me out with a gun and abduct me? How is that saving me or even helping me! Are you two insane?" Kara yelled.

"There were demons in your house! They wanted you for some sort of locket. Something called the Soul Collector." her hearted stopped for a moment. The locket lay between her breasts, along with leather cord with an angel's feather for protection, and her dog tags with her name on them from the Special Forces. This was the only thing she had left of her innocence. Her friend, Marie had given it to her on Christmas when she was eleven. She said she got it at a thrift store. Nothing was special about it, just a simple locket, and a teardrop shape black diamond in the middle, surrounded by red rubies. It was only the size of a nickel.

She tried to play it dumb. "What the hell is that?"

"You think we got any damn clue! That's why we saved you!" yelled the driver again.

"Well, why did you..."

"PLEASE EVERYONE CALM DOWN NOW!" shouted the young one in the passenger. We were all quiet for a moment. Apparently the driver was as much as surprised as she I was. Kara would have thought he was the quiet one.

"Thank you. You two were giving me a headache. God. Okay, before you two start ripping each others heads off, at least lets know everyone." he turned his head to her with reassuring eyes, "Hi, and I'm Sam. This is Dean. Sorry about his attitude."

Kara looked at Sam, then at Dean. "Fine, it's Kara. Now where are you taking me?"

"Vancouver, Washington." spat Dean.

"NO! Anywhere but there. Please." she hugged her knees close to her chest. That were her sisters were hunting a werewolf. She couldn't face her sisters and show them how she couldn't stay in college.

Dean looked at her weirdly, the way a person would look at a crazy person. But Sam was on Kara's side, thankfully. "Dean, she's handling this really well. Let's not push her. Let's just go to Portland."

They drove for about 2 day's non-stop across the country. They all took turns driving; Kara barely got to drive because since it was Dean's car, he didn't trust her with it. When they arrived at Portland, lets just stay they were so tired that Kara had to pay and check in at a Shiloh's motel. There were only two beds. Her first thought was to make Dean sleep on the floor, but let them both sleep on the beds while Kara slept in the bathroom tub with some blankets and pillows she asked for at the front desk. It was 4 in the morning. Sam and Dean were sound asleep, looking very peaceful. She knew she was going to have a major back pain in the morning.

Water spattered on Kara before she was even awake. She woke up to find that the shower was on. She also heard a belt buckle loosening.

"STOP! STOP I'M SLEEPING IN HERE!"  
"HOLY SHIT!" shouts a rough voice. She turned off the water, threw off her wet blankets and pillows, opening the shower current to find Dean with his shirt off along with his jeans. She looked at him straight in the face, trying not to look at his impossibly beautiful abs and biceps. This made her blush so much; it was even noticeable to Dean. And of course she slept in only her black sports bra and panties. She saw Deans eyes wander down to her cleavage. Why did she have to have such big boobs she thought?

But then she saw him staring at her bird tattoo. A feather that turned into birds was on her left shoulder. And her special forces one under her left ear. It symbolized that she was in the Special Forces for 2 years. Crap, she thought. He already knew that she was in the Special Forces before even a week gone by just by looking at her tattoo.

She stared at him for about a minute until she got up from the tub, walked into the room and went to put on cloths. So what if Dean saw her half-naked? She saw him, with his gorgeous chest. That the hell is wrong with you Kara? She thought. He's probably 30, 6 years older than you. When she walked into the room, there was Sam drinking coffee and looking up something on his computer. He looked up at her, and then looked at his laptop, then looking back at her, wide-eyed. She walked over to her bag and pulled on a tank top and some skinny jeans.

"Please don't tell me Dean already banged you." Sam miserably said.

"No! Gosh what do you think I am a slut?" Kara said disgustedly.

She walked over and put on her necklaces and dog tags. Dean walked in the room, now with jeans on. She realized that her locket wasn't around her neck and panicked. she searched for it in her bag, frantically, until she realized... she turned around to find Dean, putting a gun to her head and her locket in his hand. she saw Sams face filled with hurt. she knew he started trusting her, and broke it, like many people broke her trust.

"Kara, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was all she saw. Kara knew she was dead. Why not? Dean could have hit here to hard on the head, which led to blood loss meaning death. He probably rapped her to. She didn't think so; even though he was a total dick, he did seem at least nice enough to let her die in peace. So, this was hell. A little dark for my taste she thought, but hey, it was HELL.

Then she started hearing footsteps. Pacing more like, she memorized the rhythm from when she was locked in a closet and her mother was waiting for her husband. After awhile, she knew she was tied up in rope, sitting under a light bulb and Sam, Dean were waiting for her to wake up to drill her with the stupid questions. She thought, hey, I could really tick them off by staying still for a really long time. But, on second thought, she was starving and parched too.

Finally, she opened her eyes to the blinding light. But it wasn't questions that welcomed her back; it was water. It splattered on her face, got in her mouth, and went down her breasts. The water was salty, which meant holy water. She saw Dean with a flask in his hands, standing in front of her and Sam sitting in the chair backwards. She looked at Dean, and then shook her head like a dog, spraying the water on him. She smirked at him, satisfied with herself.

"You really are a bitch." spat Dean. Now he put a machete on her neck.

"Whoa there boy, lets not be hasty, and I take that you're the fussy one, am I right, Sammy boy?" Kara bent her head to look at Sam. He was shaking his head with a smile on it.

"No one calls Sam Sammy, alright bitch,"

"Who the- no, WHAT are you, fairy, gypsy, witch?"

"I'm flattered, really, but I got a news-flash for you Dean. I'm 100% human… I think."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kara Carson, daughter of four, youngest, age is 28. My mothers name is Rose Michelson, her husband was Mike Carson. I am a sniper from the Special Forces, went to Princeton, majoring in psychology, and I did do stripping for a living. Oh, did I forget to tell you I'm a hunter?" she told them. Dean had a you-got-to-be-kiddin'-me-look on his face.

"No, how did you get this?" and held out her locket.

"It's a locket and it's mine."

He turned to Sam.

"Please let me kill her, or she's going to blow my head off with her voice."

"Um, excuse me, but that locket is no use to you, or anyone in the world in matter of fact if I die. Just F.Y.I."

Dean was about to yell at her again, when Sam stepped in.

"Dean, I would have thought that you knew she was one of those girls you wont get anything out of if you yell at her and do what she says. Let me do the talking," he now turned to her. " kara, what is it going to take for you to tell us about it." he looked at her with these puppy dog. She looked at them both, them gave in.

" Fine but you guys have to do exactly what I say or your going to have to wait another 500 years for some one to tell you what this baby does," she eyed the machete, " for starters, move the knife away from me and untie me."

After two horrible hours of torture for the guys, she was finally on her last request.

"The last thing I want is… Sam, Dean, get a hair cut. Sam, you look like a dirty hippie who's in love with unicorns, and Dean… well lets just say you look like a gay pimp." she smirked at Dean. Dean glared at her thinking how to kill her with so much pain. Sam sighed with frustration and looked at Kara in the eye.

" Kara, please just tell us what the Soul Collector is and does please." Kara sipped out off her Shirley Temple and took the cherry and dangled it above her drink.

" If you really want to know…," she sighed.

" YES!" shouted the boys, now their bodies arching closer to her.

" Fine! Jeez, ok. The Soul Collector is one of those artifacts that God made Lucifer when he sent him to exile, hoping the goodness in the locket would show him that humans, even though are flawed can be pure. It was made to keep the souls that have turned bad from good when they were in a deal. Lucifer tried to use it, but he couldn't find the purity in us, so he enchanted it for a women that turned from her family and turned her fate would be the master. It only opens when there is enough natural power in the atmosphere. It can open during a full moon, a comets, or a doppelgangers presence. You can speak to the souls in it on the event. Demons want it because they can turn the souls in here to bad again and release them and that would take them one gigantic step to their master plan of going to war against heaven and the world turn *POOF*." she explained with hand experiences in the end.

"By the way, why do you need it?"

"Because Crowley wants it, which means we want it." explained Dean.

"Hey, isn't there an angel following your ass like a puppy? What's his name... oh yah! Castiel!"

" we don't know where he is, but Kara, you said that in another 500 years someone could tell us." Sam asked with a confused expression.

" The new master is chosen 500 years after the former one dies."

" Then how did you get it?" said Dean, still glaring at her.

" I don't know. My mother gave it to me right before I slammed the door in her face and never see her again for 10 years, telling me it was my fathers."

" Mike?"

" No dumb ass, my real father." spat Kara, glaring at Dean, warning him that he was about to cross a line.

" Then who is h-"

" I don't know bastard! That's why I left my family! They lied to me for my whole life. You're lucky you at least had a mother and father that loved you all their life. Yah, I know who you two are. You guys are the famous Winchesters, who was raised by your father after a demon killed your mother. Do you know how much I would give to be loved by my mother for only the first six months of my life and never remember her again then have my mother for my whole life and doesn't even love me." she got up from the table, grabbed her leather jacket and stormed out the door of the diner.

" Wait! Kara!" yelled Sam as he ran out of the diner.

" Oh, screw you and your dick head brother." and walked back to the motel.

She grabbed her stuff into her duffel bag, which they grabbed for her when they knocked her out in her apartment.

" Kara, please give them a chance." said a voice.

" I don't wan-" she turned around to find a brown haired women behind her.

" Ruby."


End file.
